Your Bow, My Hat, and Our Date!
by PokeshippersShadow1
Summary: Helga always had a bow, Arnold always had his hat, but they've never been on a date with each other. Until Now! Phoebe and Gerald are there to give them advice. Helga and Arnold! Hints of Phoebe and Gerald! Chapter 5 now up! Review!
1. Your Bow!

Me: I love Hey Arnold, So decided to write a story about it!

Arnold: For who now?

Me: You and Helga.

Helga: Doi! Football Head!

Arnold: Whoa!

Me: Arnold, do the disclaimer. Please!

Arnold: PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Hey Arnold!

Me: On with the story.

_____________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Your Bow!

Arnold looked at Helga. She looked so different. But then again everybody looks different when they get older. They were both fifteen years old. To Arnold, Helga changed the most. Helga had gotten her eyebrows waxed in the sixth grade. She also changed her style a little. Helga wore a white v-neck long sleeved shirt with a pink shirt underneath. She wore regular jeans with white and pink shoes. She also developed beautifully. As Arnold sat behind her, he couldn't help but chuckle. Her hair was loose and flowed down her back. Her bangs in the front were no longer cut neatly but were long and messy. (A/N: Like how her bangs were in Arnold's dream, I forgot the name of the episode.) But to hold her hair back, she wrapped her pink bow/ribbon behind her bangs. She has had that bow since she was three years old. They were currently in their ELA class, with Arnold sitting behind her. The bell then rang, and Arnold tapped Helga's shoulder.

"What do you want, Football Head?" Helga looked at him in annoyance. Arnold sighed at her name calling. He grew out of his football head shape and now had a regular shaped head.

"I wanted to ask you something." He said as he walked beside her to their next class.

"Well ask away." Helga said not really caring at the moment. Arnold gazed at her. She was a little nicer compared to when they were younger.

"Why did you keep that bow?" He asked her. Helga blushed at the question.

"No reason, why?" Arnold smiled. He grew a crush on her ever since the F.T.I incident. He even said it was love by now. So when ever he had the chance to flirt with her, he did. And now was the perfect chance.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how much I love it." Helga blushed again.

"And why do you love it so much?" Arnold smiled at the question.

"Because it goes with your outfit so beautifully." He smiled at her shocked expression.

"So what are you?" She said playfully. "A fashion judge." Arnold smiled.

"No," He answered. "I just love the way you dress, the way you look, especially you eyes." He said as he gazed in to them. Helga blushed at his flirting.

"Oh," was all she could say.

"I also love playing baseball with you, making you blush," He was about to say something else but Helga cut him off.

"Making me blush?" She asked completely confused. Arnold nodded and smiled.

"You look so cute when you do." This caused her to blush again. "See!" He pointed at her cheeks. "You know what else I love about you?"

"No, what?" Helga asked. Arnold leaned close to her.

"When you say yes, especially if I ask you out." Helga giggled and looked at him.

"But you never asked me out, football head." She said looking at him. Arnold chuckled.

"I haven't?" He asked stupidly but still smiling. Helga shook her head. He leaned closer again. "Well how about I do?" Helga smiled as she realized what was about to happen. "Helga G. Pataki, will you go out with me?" At this point all of his confidence was used up. Helga smiled at him.

"Yes, Football Head." Arnold smiled and wrapped his arm around her. They began to walk to lunch.

"So where would you like to go on this magical date?" Arnold said in the most charmingly way.

"I don't know." Helga shrugged. "You figure it out, Football Head." Arnold sighed then smiled when he had an idea.

"I know where to take you." Helga looked at him.

"Where?" She asked as she bit into her sandwich. Arnold smirked and took her sandwich out of her hands, he then took a bite. "Hey! Quit eating my food and answer my question." She took her sandwich back.

"It is a surprise." Helga looked at him and shrugged.

"Whatever, Football head." He took out a bottle of Yahoo. He took a sip. Helga smirked and took it. She then took a long sip of it. Arnold snatched it, and smirked at her. He then leaned closer to her.

"Geez Helga, if you wanted to share something with me, just ask." He then leaned forward and kissed her. Helga was shocked then relaxed into the kiss. She placed her hands on his chest while he placed one hand on her hip and one on the back of her neck. He used the hand on the back of her neck to pull her closer and kiss her harder. Helga pulled away while breathing heavily.

"Criminey, Football Head." Helga said once she caught her breath. "You must be feeling mighty bold today." Arnold chuckled and leaned towards her again.

"I am a bold kid." Helga smiled at him, and followed his actions.

"Doi!" She leaned forward and kissed him. Arnold placed his arm around her instead of her neck. He sighed happily into the kiss. Helga pulled away again, Arnold was getting a little annoyed. "We are still in school." She looked around for any teachers. Arnold sighed and loosened his grip, then he mumbled.

"Fine." He crossed his arms. "But watch yourself on our date." He added playfully. Helga blushed and giggled. She then moved her arms around his neck and smirked at him.

"You wanna know the reason why I always had my bow." Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He pulled her closer. Helga smirked again.

"Remember when we met?" She asked. Arnold smiled.

"Of course." Helga smiled.

"You said you like my bow because it was pink like my pants." She said. Arnold smiled.

"So you wore it for me." He smiled widely. Helga grinned and nodded. He kissed her again, but Helga pulled away after a few seconds. Arnold was really annoyed. "Stop doing that!" Helga smiled at him.

"School." She said simply. She wrapped her arms more around his neck and leaned into him. Arnold blushed but smiled at her. "Now about your hat…………" She trailed off.

_____________________________________________________________

Me: I liked it.

Helga: Boy, we kissed a lot.

Arnold: Are you complaining?

Helga: No. (Kisses him.)

Me: Oh! Criminey!

Helga: Oh be quiet!

Me: This was my first Hey Arnold, so please go easy on me.

Helga: Please, just don't write anything bad.

Arnold: Why?

Helga: She wouldn't listen to bad comments, she just throws them out.

Me: That is true.

Arnold: So nice reviews.

Everyone: REVIEW NICELY!


	2. My Hat!

Me: Hey, sorry for not updating.

Helga: She has been too busy writing Pokemon or something stupid.

Me: First of all Pokemon isn't stupid, and second of all I haven't written stories for anything.

Arnold: That isn't a good thing.

Me: or is it?

Arnold and Helga: It isn't.

Me: FINE WHATEVER! Helga, please do the disclaimer.

Helga: Criminey! I have to do everything around here! PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Hey Arnold!

Me: Doi!

Arnold: Start the story.

_____________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: My Hat!

Arnold's hand subconsciously went to his hat. Helga took her time to see how he changed, while he began talking about how it means a lot to him. He was taller than her now, and had muscle from being on the baseball, basketball, and football team for a couple of years. He didn't have wrestling star muscles but he was pretty well toned. His head was normal shaped. She knew he would either grow out of it, or it would become smaller. He wore a white shirt underneath a red plaid button up shirt, with jeans and black sneakers. He still kept his blue hat though. Arnold over the years spent A LOT of time with Gerald, so he naturally picked up a few things from him. Such as flirting, and smooth talking. But he was still a nice guy. Helga stopped checking him out and thinking about him when he pulled her closer.

"And I know you weren't listening to me at all just now." He looked at her in hurt and confusion. Helga smiled at him and shrugged.

"Well Bucko," she started. "that is what happens when you've heard the story a million times." Arnold chuckled at her.

"I guess." He shrugged. "So why did you bring up my hat?"

"Cause you brought up my bow." She said fiddling with one of the buttons on his shirt. Arnold nodded his head, and gently took off his hat. He gazed at it softly.

"You want to know the real reason though?" Helga looked at Arnold in a weird way. "I have two reasons as to why I keep it." He looked into Helga's eyes. Helga looked at Arnold.

"Okay," she nodded. "tell me." Arnold looked at the hat again.

"It is the only thing left that my parents gave me," He said as the first reason. Helga looked at Arnold.

"I am sorry," She said hoping to make him feel somewhat better. Arnold let out a light chuckle.

"Why did you hide them from me?" He joked weakly, not to comfortable about talking so much about it at once. Helga took notice of this.

"So what was the second reason?" Arnold smirked at the question.

"Because when you found it for me that was, like, the first or second time I hugged you." Arnold said thinking about it for a moment. Helga grinned at him and playfully punched his shoulder.

"Sweet Talker!" She joked, and Arnold laughed lightly. Then the bell rang.

"So…" Arnold said while packing up and walking away with Helga. "Later tonight we will go out?" Helga nodded.

"Yeah, How about 6?" Arnold nodded and gave her a quick kiss.

"See ya!" He ran to his class, excitedly.

"Um-See ya." Helga said in a daze. She smiled walking away. Then she suddenly stopped and her eyes widened. "I need advice!" She relaxed when someone came to mind. Finally she hurried to her next class.

_____________________________________________________________

Me: Oh! Who is the person in Helga's mind?!

Helga: (dead panned) It is so obvious. It is-

Arnold: (covering her mouth) Shhhh! It will spoil it!

Me: Yeah! If you liked it-

Arnold: REVIEW!

Me: If you didn't-

Helga: SCREW YOU!


	3. Her Advice!

Me: This is gonna be my forth story I updated this week!

Arnold: Nice.

Helga: Whatever Bucko.

Me: (glare) Your so mean……Arnold, THE NICE ONE, please say the disclaimer.

Arnold: PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Hey Arnold!

Helga: Start the story already! Crimeny!

_____________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: Her Advice

Helga walked toward study hall searching the room for long raven colored hair. She saw a girl with long raven hair and face buried in a huge book. Helga walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Hey Pheebs," Helga pulled out her textbook to study. "you won't believe what just happened to me." Helga couldn't help but let a smile come onto her face. Phoebe put her book down and turned towards Helga with a smile.

"Hey Helga," Phoebe ran a hand threw her hair. "What happened?" Helga turned towards Phoebe and couldn't help but smile. Phoebe had gotten contacts when they first came to high school. Her outfit was a long sleeved blue sweater that she rolled up to her elbows, a black skirt, blue socks, and black shoes. Not much of a change from before but the outfit looked more modern. Phoebe let her hair grow out and it now reached a little over mid-back. But no matter how much Phoebe's appearance change her personality stayed the same. Still smart and nice.

"Well," Helga started beginning to open her textbook and look for a page. "Ice Cream decided to ask me out." Phoebe smiled widely.

"Helga! That great!" Phoebe hugged her friend. "You have liked Ice Cream since you were three! I told you that if you left him alone or act nicer to him, he would come after you!" Helga chuckled at Phoebe. The students in the room began looking at them weirdly at what they were saying. Helga pulled out of Phoebe's hug, and faced everyone with a scowl and a fist raised.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! TURN AROUND!" Everyone immediately turned around, some began to shake nervously. Helga relaxed and faced Phoebe again. "Yea I know. He asked me out after ELA towards lunch," Helga smiled recalling everything. "We even spent lunch together. Sorry for not meeting you at lunch." Phoebe shook her head while smiling.

"It's okay, I spent lunch with Chocolate." Helga looked at her friend in shock while smiling.

"PHEEBS THAT'S GREAT! Did he finally ask you out?" Once again the room looked at the two but quickly stopped with Helga's glare. Phoebe looked at Helga nervously and shyly.

"Actually we are just having a study date for math." Helga crosses her arms and shook her head.

"Yea Pheebs, study _date_," Helga said while emphasizing the word 'date'. Phoebe blushed and began to twirl her thumbs together nervously.

"We are just studying nothing else." Helga sighed tiredly before smirking.

"Yea you will be. Gerald won't be studying with you around." Phoebe blushed again.

"No he won't. He just needs help in math." Helga rubbed her head at Phoebe's words.

"He is doing fine in math."

"How do you know?" Helga smirked.

"Cause if he wasn't, he wouldn't still be on the basketball." Phoebe's eyes widened at this. She hadn't thought about that. Helga decided to leave Phoebe with that thought. "Anyway….I need your help." Phoebe looked at Helga surprised. Helga was not one to admit right away that she needs help.

"What with Helga?" Helga looked Phoebe dead in the eye.

"I have no idea what to do on this date Phoebe." Phoebe looked at Helga before laughing softly.

"Oh Helga," She put an arm around Helga's shoulders. "Be yourself. Ice Cream asked _you_ out for _you _not someone trying to be someone else." Helga smiled and hugged Phoebe.

"Thanks, Pheebs." They both pulled back.

"But," Helga looked at Phoebe curiously. "I can help you pick out an outfit." Helga laughed lightly. The bell ending the period then rang. Both Phoebe and Helga started to pack up.

"I can help you out too, Pheebs." Phoebe blushed.

"It's not a date." Helga laughed a little harder before putting an arm around Phoebe's shoulders.

"_Sure_ it isn't," Helga said sarcastically as the two walked out. The students left in the classroom began to look at them curiously.

_____________________________________________________________

Me: CHAPTER END!

Phoebe: (blush) It's not a date.

Me and Helga: _Sure _it isn't.

Arnold: I wasn't in this chapter.

Me: Don't worry you will be in the next chapter.

Everyone: REVIEW!


	4. His Help!

Me: I got hit with inspiration again! (wide smile)

Helga: Wanna get hit with something else?! (annoyed and fist raised)

Me: (hides behind Arnold) NO! Can you say the disclaimer, Gerald?

Gerald: Sure thing, babe. PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Hey Arnold, but she does own the character Vicky.

Me: (smirk) I thought Phoebe was your babe.

Gerald: She's my everything.

Phoebe: (blush)

Helga: Alright look bucko, we don't need to see any of that!

Arnold: Start the story.

* * *

Chapter 4: His help!

Arnold walked away from Helga. As soon as he was a safe distance away, he ran a hand through his hair and slouched over slightly.

"Oh man…." Arnold started to smile crazily. "I can't believe she said yes, I can't believe Gerald was right, and I can't believe I acted like that!" He started to laugh nervously but happily to himself slightly. All the nervousness that was bottled up in him was flowing out in his laugh. He was acting so confident meanwhile on the inside he was a nervous wreck. Suddenly a hand slapped itself on his shoulder.

"What's up, man?" Gerald said while walking with side by side with Arnold.

"I did it, Gerald." Arnold whispered in excitement and wonderment. Gerald raised an eyebrow.

"Did what?"

"I asked her out….And she said yes!" Gerald had a small smile.

"Good for you man." He gave him a thumbs up. Arnold smiled as Gerald and him headed to Gym. As they were in the locker rooms, they saw Sid, Curly, and Harold. Sid was the same as ever. Just more mature and more hair, not to mention he was taller. Curly's hair grew but not too long. It ended near the back of his neck. He also lost his glasses and got contacts. He grew more toned, thanks to baseball, and he grew a lot taller along with Sid. Harold was a big guy. His baby fat turned into muscle, thanks to the football team and exercise. Along with his muscle, he was tall as well. "What's up guys?" Gerald questioned as he opened his locker. Arnold was opening his locker as well. Curly blushed lightly as he glanced at Sid. Sid was smirking with his arms crossed as he leaned against a locker.

"Curly, over there," Sid said as he jerked a thumb in his direction. "Is considering asking out Rhonda." Arnold smiled at Curly's direction.

"That's great, Curly." Curly blushed and bashed his head into the locker.

"I can't do it!" Gerald raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" Curly glared at him slightly.

"You obviously seemed to have forgotten something," Curly commented as he sat on top of the lockers. Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" Harold snorted.

"That Curly was a freak of nature when he was younger and drove Rhonda insane." Sid and Gerald snorted slightly as Arnold looked at Curly in sympathy.

"Come that is all in the past. You're….less crazy now." Curly raised an eyebrow.

"Less crazy." Harold shook his head again.

"You still have your moments." Curly flushed in embarrassment. Before he glared and jumped on Harold's back. He wringed his arms around his neck and placed his knee behind Harold's, which made him fall to the floor.

"Get off me you freak!" Sid was laughing hysterically as Gerald crossed his arms.

"Mmhmhm," Gerald hummed. "The boy just doesn't know when to quit." Arnold's eyes widened slightly.

"Guys!" He tried to get their attention. "Fighting isn't going to solve anything." Curly got off Harold and kicked his head lightly for a good measure.

"Says you," he snorted to Arnold. He then walked out into the gym with his head down.

* * *

Arnold had his arms crossed as he glared down at Harold, who was dusting off his clothes.

"The little shrimp took me by surprise," he mumbled while standing up. "I'll get him back later," he said while making a fist. Arnold continued to glare at him.

"No, you won't. We are all friends here," Arnold said as Harold rolled his eyes. "Besides Curly is insecure right now. And you just had to go and comment on him." Harold glared at him.

"Ain't my fault that kid is a sissy." Gerald stepped up with his arms crossed.

"You'd be the same way with Patty." Harold glared and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"What'd you say, Johanssen?!" Gerald smirked slightly. Harold doesn't bully anyone, now and days. But he does threaten.

"You heard me." Sid nodded with a similar smirk.

"Whatever, I am done talking to you losers." Harold then stomped out after dropping Gerald to the floor. Gerald got up and dusted his clothes.

"Man, why me?" Arnold and Sid let out a little laugh.

"So what about you, Sid? Anything good happen lately?" Sid seemed to think about it for a moment.

"Well you know that new girl?" They all looked clueless.

"Sid, there was about four new girls this year." Gerald then shuddered.

"And almost all of them were weird." Arnold looked at Gerald.

"How so?" Gerald looked at Arnold.

"They don't speak properly, were seen brushing their hair with forks, and ate chalk, Arnold." Arnold chuckled slightly.

"But they don't understand…our way of life, per say." Gerald rolled his eyes. Sid chuckled and shook his head.

"No, not those three." Gerald looked at them.

"Oh, not the Little Mermaid Sisters?" Gerald said referring to their nickname for the girls. Sid shook his head.

"No, Jersey." Gerald made an 'O' shape with his mouth. Arnold looked confused.

"Jersey?" Gerald nodded.

"Her real name is Victoria. But the girls call her, Vicky, " Gerald said but Arnold still looked confused. "You know that girl that wears jerseys and wears them in ways that look hot," he said with a wink. "The one with green eyes, brown hair, and the nice body," he said while wiggling his eyebrows and motioning a body figure with curves using his hands. Arnold blushed furiously.

"That last bit of information wasn't needed…." Gerald and Sid chuckled.

"Anyway, we nicknamed her, Jersey. She's cool, Arnold. Not to mention, she is amazing at baseball. We should invite her to Gerald Field sometime." Arnold nodded with a smile.

"Sure, it is fun meeting new people." Gerald turned to Sid.

"She was the hottest out of the girls that moved here." Sid smirked.

"I know. I got a study date with her tonight." Gerald pounded fists with Sid.

"Nice, man." Gerald then smiled smoothly. "I got a study date with Phoebe." Arnold smiled playfully.

"I got a _date_ with Helga." Sid's mouth dropped.

"Dude, Helga is one of the hottest girls in school. I mean she wasn't the best when she was younger but puberty did her wonders." Arnold glared at him playfully.

"But she is nicer now and days." Sid and Gerald nodded "Yeah, you need to stick with Jersey though, man." Arnold said with a smile. Sid and Gerald laughed. Gerald stopped laughing while Sid was still chuckling.

"No seriously."

* * *

Curly walked in with his fists in his pockets. He was wearing a white t-shirt with blue shorts and some sneakers. It was gym after all. Suddenly a few giggles filled his ears and whispers. Curly looked up and saw Rhonda whispering to Patty, Sheena, and Jersey. _'Probably laughing at me,' _he though to himself. He looked back down and continued to walk around the gym until he saw two small white shoes stop in front of him. He looked up and saw the new girl, Vicky. But better known as Jersey.

She was wearing a jersey, of course. It was a t-shirt shaped jersey. However, she turned it into an off shoulder shirt. The jersey was blue, white and red, and stopped just below her waist. She was wearing a white tank top underneath it as well. She also wore jean shorts, and white shoes. Her brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail with her bangs coming out. Her green eyes sparkled with friendliness and slightly nervousness.

"Hey Curly," she said sweetly. Curly smiled. She was nice but can have a temper ever once and a while.

"Hey Jersey," Curly said right back. She giggled at her new found nickname. Her eyes sparkled as her lips twisted into an amused smile.

"Ever since I moved here, people have been calling me that." Curly laughed lightly and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Well then," he started to say playfully. "Welcome to the neighborhood!" Vicky laughed lightly. She glanced at Rhonda, Patty and Sheena out of the corner of her eye. Patty and Sheena were giggling as Rhonda had her arms crossed and glaring at her.

"So….Curly," Vicky started to say. Curly looked at her in amusement.

"So…Jersey," he said playfully. Vicky smirked at Rhonda in a playful way before looking at Curly.

"Is there anyone you are interested in?" Curly almost tripped at the question. A blush filled his cheeks. He began to detach his arm uncomfortably.

"Um listen, Jersey," Vicky giggled and tried to cover her mouth to hide it.

"It isn't me! My friend might like you." Curly breathed a sigh of relief before putting his arm back around her.

"Well then who," he questioned. Vicky smiled brightly and secretly.

"I can't say who," she winked before looking at him seriously. "But do you like anyone?" Curly looked at her before looking Rhonda quickly. He looked back at Vicky.

"Yeah I do." Vicky looked at him for a few moments. She then motioned him to continue with his hand. Curly smirked playfully. "I can't say who," he said mockingly as he winked at her. Vicky laughed before shaking her head. She then twisted herself so she stood in front of him so his arm fell off her shoulders. Vicky then put her hands on her hips.

"Oh will you just ask Rhonda out already?!" She yelled but only loud enough for him to hear. Curly flushed and crossed his arms. He then leaned in towards her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he said. Vicky smirked and leaned in as well. They were mere inches apart.

"I think you do," she said back challengingly.

"Oh really? What makes you say that?" Vicky smirked.

"The fact that you're blushed and that Rhonda is stomping over here to kill me right now," she said while leaning back and looking at Rhonda nervously. Curly raised an eyebrow and turned around. Yeah, Rhonda was definitely stomping over to where Curly and Vicky were standing. She stood in between Curly and Vicky. She leaned into Vicky and while pointing at her.

"Okay, okay, that's enough!" Vicky smirked.

"So you get it now?" Rhonda crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I get it. Okay? Maybe I do like him." Vicky raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe?" Rhonda began to tap her foot.

"Okay, I do like him." Vicky smiled brightly as Rhonda looked off to the side. Curly was there with his jaw dropped and a finger pointing at them.

"But you," he stuttered pointing at Vicky. " And her," he pointed to Rhonda. "When we," he said motioning Vicky and himself. Then pointed back to Rhonda. "And….huh?" Vicky laughed while Rhonda looked confused. Vicky reached over and pushed Rhonda into Curly. Rhonda wrapped her arms around his neck with a blush. Curly blushed as well, then he wrapped his arms around her waist. Vicky smiled and stood on her tiptoes. She then held out a single finger with a sweet smile. She extended her finger and poked the back of Curly's head. Curly's head began to lean forward because of this action, it also caused his lips to meet Rhonda's. Rhonda smiled against his lips and kissed him back. Curly smiled slightly and continued to kiss her.

Suddenly a loud whistle sounded their ears. Rhonda shrieked and jumped out of Curly's arms as Curly jumped back in surprise. There was the gym teacher. He scowled at them.

"No kissing!" He hollered. He then took out a notepad and handed them each a paper. "Detention! Room 205, today after school!" Rhonda and Curly groaned as they stared at the piece of paper. The sound of someone giggling filled their ears. They whipped around to see Vicky with a hand over her mouth, giggling. Curly glared at her playfully while Rhonda just glared at her.

"Vicky! You know I had plans to go shopping later!" Vicky laughed. Curly put a hand on his hip and shook his head.

"Jersey…Jersey….Jersey, you know what I am going to have to do now right?" Vicky raised an eyebrow.

"No what?" Curly then tickled her sides. She shrieked and jumped. She then ran away. Rhonda continued to glare at her and went to chase her until a thought came to her.

"Jersey?" Curly nodded.

"The boy's nickname for her." Rhonda looked confused.

"But I thought the boys were the only ones with nicknames." Curly shrugged with a smile.

"Yeah but we couldn't resist." Rhonda seemed to think about this.

"Besides you have a nickname, and Helga does too." Rhonda looked confused.

"I have a nickname?" Curly nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"It's Princess remember?" Rhonda rolled her eyes.

"But Helga is the only one that calls me that." Curly shook his head.

"It actually caught on." Rhonda laughed lightly. "And Arnold nicknamed Helga, Pinky." Rhonda laughed again before glaring at Vicky.

"Anyway, I think I am going to chase Vicky….or should I say, Jersey." She immediately ran towards Vicky. Vicky saw this and shrieked again. Just then the boys walked out the locker room. Namely, Arnold, Gerald, and Sid. Harold was already out and talking to Patty. Vicky ran to the boys and hid behind Sid. "Get over here!" Rhonda then attempted to grab Vicky's arm but she laughed and pulled it back. Rhonda then jumped for her but Vicky jumped into Sid's arms. She smiled up at him sweetly.

"Hi Sid!" Sid looked confused and blushed slightly.

"Hey Jersey," he said slowly. Rhonda went to grab for her again but Sid twirled around causing Rhonda to miss. Vicky smiled at the twirl. Rhonda huffed and stomped her foot.

"Whatever, I'll get you later," she said playfully. Rhonda then walked towards Sheena while Patty was too busy laughing at something Harold said. Curly walked towards Vicky and the guys. Vicky was still in Sid's arms.

"Hi Gerald," Vicky said waving at the teen. Arnold and Gerald laughed at the girl, who acted so casual about the situation. Vicky jumped out of Sid's arms and in front of Arnold. She put a hand out and smiled brightly. "Hi, I'm Vicky," She said in a friendly way. Arnold shook her hand while Sid threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Or Jersey," he added while a smile. Vicky smiled back. Arnold looked at her.

"Do you mind being called Jersey?" Vicky shook her head.

"Not at all." Arnold let go of her hand.

"Alright then, Jersey." They smiled before Vicky looked back at Rhonda with a smirk.

"So mind telling me what happened?" Vicky chuckled.

"I pushed Curly into Rhonda making them kiss! Then they got in trouble for kissing and have detention!" She said quickly as she saw Curly lung for her. He wrapped his arms around her and covered her mouth. She squealed in slightly shock. Her legs began to kick in the air. Gerald smacked Curly's back slightly, in congradulations. Curly released Vicky, who was smiling in accomplishment.

"Man! That's great!" Arnold smiled.

"Yeah Curly, congrats." Curly blushed and groaned slightly. Gerald ruffled Vicky's bangs.

"I am beginning to like ya, Jersey!" Vicky smiled.

"I'll tell ya something though, I sure as heck like this place more than where I used to live." Sid smiled.

"That's awesome." Gerald looked at the gym teacher, who had finished saying they can play whatever they want outside. Gerald looked back at the group.

"Why don't we play baseball guys?" Vicky smiled and grabbed Arnold's hat. She placed it on her head and picked up a bat that was near the wall.

"Lets go!" She yelled happily while resting half the bat on her shoulder and holding the bottom part. The gang immediately grabbed the equipment and ran outside with her. All except for Arnold and Gerald.

"Told you she was cool, man," Gerald said. Arnold smiled and nodded.

"Yeah…" Arnold said. "Um….speaking of cool girls….Gerald, what am I going to do on my date with Helga?" Gerald wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"You gotta be smooth," he said while moving his hand horizontally.

"Smooth," Arnold repeated.

"Charming," he said with a smile.

"Charming," Arnold said with his boyish cute smile.

"Man, Arnold," he said while shaking his head and let his arm fall from his shoulders. He rubbed the back of his head. "Just be yourself." Arnold blinked and looked up at him. "I mean you gotta be able to charm her and everything but you have to know how to be yourself too." Arnold looked up at him and smiled.

"Wow, Gerald…thanks." Arnold then moved forward, and grabbed a bat and a glove. "Lets go." Gerald nodded with a smile. He grabbed the rest of the equipment and ran outside with Arnold. There they saw Sid and Vicky tossing around a baseball. Curly ran in between them and caught the ball.

"Hey!" Vicky laughed and chased him.

"Alright guys! Lets play!" Gerald said as they set themselves up. The girls joined them along with Harold. A few kids from the class also joined.

They didn't notice Phoebe and Helga walking towards them. Helga was looking at the new girl wearing _Arnold's_ hat. Everyone saw Helga come onto the field. She grabbed Vicky by her jersey and yanked her forward.

"What are you doing with that hat?" Vicky looked at her questioningly. Before she reached up and touched her head. She felt the hat.

"Oh," she said realizing she was wearing the hat. "It's Arnold's." Helga rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. I know who it belongs to, paste for brains!" Vicky winced slightly before looking her dead in the eye. "Why are you wearing it?" Vicky shrugged.

"I dunno. I just put it on." Helga reeled her fist back. Phoebe's eyes widened along with everyone else's. Especially Sid.

"Helga wait!" Sid shouted and held up a hand in her direction. But it was too late, Helga threw her fist forward. But Vicky caught it. Vicky quickly used her other hand to place itself on Helga's other hand. She grabbed it and placed a foot on Helga's stomach quickly and flicked off it. Vicky's body flipped backwards causing Helga to release her grip. Helga growled at her and continued to throw fists at her. Vicky's body dodged them fluid-like. She then back flipped a few times backwards. Just enough for Arnold to slide in between them. He held up his hands.

"Helga wait! She was just playing around and she took it. It doesn't mean anything." Vicky smirked immediately seeing what was going on between Arnold and Helga. This Helga girl, looked like it can be fun messing with her. Vicky slid forward and placed the hat on Arnold's head.

"Yeah see," She smiled while pointing to Arnold. She threw an arm around Arnold's shoulders for a good measure. Helga growled and lunged for her again. Vicky chuckled and twirled out the way. She stood behind Helga now.

"I'm gonna kill her!" Helga shouted as she turned around. Arnold grabbed her waist before she can go after Vicky.

"Helga, this is Vicky," Arnold said. "But she said we can call her, Jersey." Helga scowled at her.

"Good now I know what name to write on her grave." Sid ran over and wrapped his arms around Vicky's shoulders. He then twister them so he was facing Helga.

"Helga, she's the new kid." Helga rolled her eyes.

"No, really?" She said sarcastically. Vicky chuckled at the sarcasm.

"Yes, really." Vicky replied sarcastically. Helga glared at her. Phoebe looked at both of them.

"Well I can tell you girls will be good friends." Helga crossed her arms and glared at Vicky while Vicky's arms were crossed and she was smirking.

"So," Harold said oblivious to the tension in the atmosphere. "Who wants to be the captains?" Vicky and Helga immediately raised their hands.

* * *

Me: And…..CHAPTER END!

Helga: So Vicky is an OC.

Me: Yeah. So she belongs to me. I own the character Vicky, no one else.

Arnold: I thought her name is Jersey.

Me: Same thing.

Gerald: Alright, whatever.

Me: JUST REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

Phoebe: Reviewing!


	5. My Enemy or My Friend?

Me: And the next chapter is up!

Helga: Yippie…*rolls eyes*

Me: Anyway, disclaimer.

Arnold: PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Hey Arnold!

Me: But I do own the character, Vicky/Jersey!

Helga: ROLL IT!

* * *

Chapter 5: My Enemy or My Friend?

Vicky smirked at her luck. Helga and herself were the only ones raising their hands.

'_This is gonna be interesting….' _Vicky thought to herself before smiling innocently at Helga. Helga just glared at her.

'_Who the heck does this chick think she is?!' _Helga clenched her fist. Harold saw who raised their hands and nodded to himself.

"Alright, pick your teams! You can go first Jersey since you're the new kid." Vicky smiled politely before turning her grin to Helga. Helga didn't know who to glare at, Vicky or Harold.

"WHAT?!" Harold turned to face Helga. "YOU'VE KNOWN ME SINCE YOU WERE THREE!" Harold crossed his arms.

"Yeah well, she the new kid and besides you were never nice to me!" Helga rolled her eyes at Harold's whining.

"Whatever, Pinky." Harold pointed a finger at her.

"SEE!" Vicky rolled her eyes at Harold's whining. She narrowed her eyes at him slightly.

"Look, are you gonna let me pick so we can get this show on the road or are you gonna keep whining like a little kid?!" Vicky now had her arms crossed with an eyebrow raised. Harold looked at her in shock. Sid just snickered while Arnold looked confused.

"I thought she was nice," Arnold whispered to Gerald and Sid. Sid chuckled quietly.

"She is," Sid said quietly. "But she has a bit of a temper and gets competitive at times…" Gerald chuckled as he looked at Arnold.

"Yeah, watching Helga and Jersey play against each other will be…something," he said with a lack of words to descibe it.

"See Helga is amazing at baseball," Sid started to say but Gerald finished for him.

"But then again, so is Vicky. I mean she wears jerseys for a reason. She is a real sporty person." The two girls not hearing them at all.

Vicky smiled once Harold got into line with the other kids. Vicky scanned the line to see who she wants to choose. Her eyes fell on Sid, she opened her mouth to say his name until she noticed the boy next to him. She looked at Helga out of the corner of her eye. Helga was looking at Arnold with a slightly distant look. Vicky smirked to herself.

'_Why don't I make this interesting?…' _she thought with the smirk on her face still.

"Arnold." Vicky pointed to him. Arnold blinked in surprise. She just met him and she wants him to be on her team. Arnold stole a glance at Helga, who was practically flaming in fire on the spot.

'_THAT'S IT! I AM GOING TO CRUSH HER!' _Helga clenched her fist tightly as she looked at Vicky. Vicky turned her head to the side slightly and smiled at her, innocently. _'I outta smack that smile off her face.' _Helga looked back at the teens in the line. But not before noticing Vicky sending an apologetic glance at Sid. Sid smiled back at her, weakly. Helga began to smirk a little. _'Two can play at this game….' _Helga was not talking about baseball.

"Sid." Sid almost stumbled.

"What?!" Sid and Vicky yelled at the same time while looking at Helga. Helga ignored Vicky and glared at Sid.

"You heard me, paste for brains. Now hurry up!" Sid scurried over to Helga. Vicky glared at her with her fist clenched.

_'Guess she realized what I was doing,'_ she thought after breathing in deeply to calm herself. She noticed a small Asian girl in the line and recalled Helga walking in with her. _'Maybe they're good friends….'_ She pointed at Phoebe.

"You." Phoebe blinked and blushed in embarrassment.

"P-Pardon?" Vicky resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"You're on my team." Phoebe glanced at Helga with an apologetic look before scurrying over to Vicky's side. Helga scowled.

'_This is girl is driving me insane,' _Helga sighed deeply, almost growling. Helga glanced around the crowd and saw Rhonda. _'Well…I think they're friends…' _Helga rolled her eyes slightly and shook her head. _'Whatever.'_

"Come on, Princess." Rhonda rolled her eyes and walked over to Helga. Rhonda then began to examine her nails but she was glancing at Curly every now and then. Vicky had her hand on her chin as she examined the crowd. She looked at Rhonda and sighed before looking at Helga.

_'She can't get so bad with the whole friends thing….I just moved here.'_ Vicky glanced around the line._ 'Okay who to pick….'_ She glanced at Curly then at Rhonda. _'If I want to make this a good game, I have to mix everything up a little bit…'_ She smiled slightly before calling out.

"Curly!" Curly smiled slightly before glancing at Rhonda. He then smiled at her before walking over to Vicky. Curly stood next to her and whispered to her.

"You are just making this fun, aren't you?" Vicky hid her smile behind her hand.

"You can say that…." Curly shook his head slightly.

"You have problems, don't you?" Vicky chuckled to herself.

"No, I pretty much have them solved." Curly gave out a slight laugh before looking at Helga. Helga was quickly catching onto Vicky's game.

'_What is she doing?' _Helga glanced at Vicky out of the corner of her eye. She then looked at her players and Vicky's, and suddenly everything clicked. _'I get what she is doing….and I kinda respect her for that….I'm still gonna kick her butt though.' _Helga looked at Gerald.

"Come on, Tall Hair Boy," Helga called. Gerald rolled his eyes.

"Not gonna let that go are you?" Helga rolled her eyes.

"Old habits die hard." Vicky and Helga picked the next few players until they were ready. Helga and Vicky walked near each other but kept a slight distance.

"I am going to bat first," Helga stated. Vicky narrowed her eyes slightly, she felt her competitive nature coming out.

"Why do you get to bat?" Helga snorted and crossed her arms.

"I've been here longer." Vicky winced slightly. Being the new kid was never easy. She just shook her head slightly as she opened her mouth to reply. But Arnold stepped up with a coin in hand.

"Why don't we flip a coin?" Helga felt that little flutter in her chest at the sight of him. She quickly pushed it aside before looking at Vicky. Vicky looked back at her and shrugged.

"Why not?" Helga nodded her head in agreement.

"Be our guest, Football Head." Arnold smiled at her before flipping it. While it was high in the air, he talked to Helga and Vicky.

"Call it!"

"Tails!" Helga called out while looking at the coin. Vicky looked at the coin and called out at the same time as Helga.

"Heads!" Arnold caught the coin and smacked it onto his wrist, gently. He lifted up his hand and examined the coin before calling out the side.

"Tails!" Helga grinned at Vicky, smugly. Vicky sighed to herself in a mix of tiredness and amusement.

"It's always tails," she whispered to herself quietly. Helga walked over to grab a bat. Her team and herself set themselves up as well as Vicky's. Vicky grabbed her baseball glove and a ball, and got in the center to pitch.

"You're goin' down, Fresh Meat!" Helga called. Vicky leaned her hand on her knee while her other knee was bent slightly. Her other hand was behind her back as she leaned forward. She unconsciously twirled the ball with the hand behind her back. Vicky smirked and closed her eyes slightly as she titled her head downward slightly.

'_Another nickname….' _She chuckled and shook her head before looking back at Helga. Helga was already positioned to hit the ball.

"Whatever you say, Pinky!" Vicky called back. Helga rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smirk of appreciation come across her face. Vicky quickly turned to her side to get positioned. She pulled her arm back and winded up slightly. Her leg raised up, almost touching her face. She then threw the ball as fast as she can. Helga swung the bat but she swung too early.

"Strike one!" Vicky hid her smile behind her baseball glove. Helga glared at her and pointed at her with the bat.

"Don't get cocky, Newbie!" Vicky chuckled and nodded. She did the same thing again. Helga, however, hit it dead on as it flung out the field. Vicky's jaw dropped in amazement.

"Homerun…." She murmured to herself as she watched the ball fly over her head. Helga ran all the bases. Vicky watched her in amazement and blinked. "Guess I should watch out…." Vicky said in a slight daze at Helga's hit.

* * *

With Helga….

Helga began to run the bases while controlling her breathing. She noticed Arnold beginning to run beside her. She smirked at him.

"I don't think that's allowed, Football Head." Arnold chuckled at her.

"It isn't a real game, Helga." Helga ignored him and continued running. Arnold grinned at her.

"Just have fun with it." Helga shook her head at the typical Arnold.

"Will do, Football Head." She then ran to home base.

* * *

About 4 hits later…..

Vicky was up to bat. Helga's team already had three hits. Vicky positioned herself as she looked at nothing but the ball. Helga threw the ball but Vicky missed it. It was a screw ball.

"Ugh…I hate screw balls!" Gerald, who was the catcher, chuckled at what she said. Vicky's eyes widened as she realized why Gerald was laughing.

"Oh grow up, you perv!" Gerald tried to hold back his laugh.

"Sorry…" he stuttered through his laughs. Vicky rolled her eyes and got ready again as Gerald threw the ball back to Helga. Helga smirked at Vicky before throwing a fast ball. Vicky pulled the bat back and swung as hard she can. It flew out, much like Helga's.

"Homerun," Gerald said to Vicky as she began to run. She ran to all the bases. Vicky then slid to home base. Helga growled at her and spat on the ground. She winded herself up, ready for the next player. This game was not going to be easy.

* * *

Vicky plopped down on the bench, next to Eugene. Eugene smiled at her and stood up.

"Guess it's my turn!" Vicky smiled even though she was getting slightly annoyed at how long it was taking him to go bat.

"Do your best," Vicky chirped but rolled her eyes as he turned around. She rested her head in her hand and watched the game. Her eyes trailed to where Sid was standing. Sid turned his head slightly as he felt her eyes on him. He smiled and waved slightly. Vicky smiled and waved back. Eugene, however, was still there and continued to talk to her.

"Thanks Jersey!" The hand Vicky used to wave at Sid, twitched slightly at the high pitch voice. Vicky grinned at Eugene weakly.

"No prob," she mumbled. Eugene smiled and grabbed the bat. He then swung it so the upper part rested on his shoulder. However, he didn't seem to know his own "strength" and it hit him a little too hard. As soon as it hit his shoulder, he fell back.

"Ow!" Vicky stood up and looked down at him. Eugene waved his hand at her before she can help him up. "I'm okay!" Eugene walked up to where he was supposed to bat. Helga spat on the ground again with a smirk.

"Easy out," she said as her team walked closer. Vicky saw this and narrowed her eyes slightly. Sure this kid was a klutz but he can be good in baseball. Right? Helga threw an easy ball and Vicky smiled. He can get this, right? Eugene, however, swung too late and swung a little too hard. He started swinging around in a circle, making himself a little dizzy. Vicky was wide eyed.

"WHAT?!" She stood up and grabbed the hat on her head before slamming it on the ground. "What was that?!" Eugene chuckled slightly as Gerald yelled out.

"STRIKE ONE!"

"Um a miss?" Eugene said after Gerald called the strike. Vicky growled slightly.

"COME ON! YOU HIT LIKE A LITTLE GIRL!" Vicky then smacked her forehead. Everyone snickered at her comment, and couldn't help but think that she acted a little like Helga just then. "It's just a game….just a game," she mumbled to herself. She rubber her forehead and walked a little further up. "Don't let yourself get competitive….." She glanced at Helga. _'But Helga is really good…I want this to be a good game. But I can't do that with two left feet over here.' _She thought to herself. "TIME OUT!" Everyone took a little break as she said this. Helga was tossing practice balls to Gerald. Vicky walked up to Eugene as everyone took the break. Eugene still continued to smile.

"Sorry about that hit, Jersey." Vicky looked at him in slight surprise and felt a little bad for her comment from before. Was Eugene used to people yelling at him? Probably considering he was a bit of a klutz. But not anymore. Vicky smiled at him, reassuringly.

"Forget about it, Eugene." Eugene blinked at her in surprise. No yelling? Vicky stood next to him and began to demonstrate on how he should hit the ball. Eugene mimicked her and did a few practice swings in the air. Vicky nodded in satisfaction when she felt he can do it. Eugene smiled at her.

"This is going to be a fun game," Eugene said to her as she turned around to walk away. Vicky looked at him from over her shoulder. She blinked before smiling.

"Yeah, have fun," she seemed to say more to herself than Eugene. Vicky turned back around to walk away but stopped and faced Eugene. "Hey Eugene!" Eugene looked at her. "When you are running, do me a favor and touch your nose." Eugene looked at her in confusion.

"Touch…my…nose?" He said slowly. Vicky nodded and put a single finger on her nose.

"It will help you keep your balance." Eugene looked at her in disbelief. "Just trust me," she said while smiling in amusement. Eugene nodded with a small smile. Helga snorted at him and spat on the ground once more.

"You ready yet, Newbie?!" Vicky glanced at her before glancing at Eugene. Eugene nodded at her and got into position. Vicky smiled at him and nodded at Helga.

"We're ready, Pinky!"

* * *

Meanwhile with Helga….

Helga watched Vicky talk to Eugene and give him a few pointers. Helga snorted slightly. _'She can help him all she wants….He's still gonna be a jinx.' _She watched Vicky walk away with a smile. She ignored her and focused on the game again. She threw another easy ball at Eugene and was shocked when he hit it. It didn't fly high like Vicky's or Helga's, in fact it flew for about a few seconds before rolling on the ground. Her team was in shock as they realized Eugene the Jinx, hit the ball.

Eugene stared at the ball for a second or two. _'I hit it…without falling over…'_ He smiled widely before running. However he started to sway side to side during his run. _'Don't fall…please don't!'_ He suddenly remembered Vicky's words.

"_When you are running, do me a favor and touch your nose." _

Eugene placed a finger on his nose. He unconsciously began to balance more and was running more straightly. Eugene blinked and looked down. He was on the first base. Eugene smiled widely and gave Vicky a thumbs up. Helga was looking on wide eyed before looking at her players.

They were all stumbling around for the ball but it was too late. Eugene already made it to first base. He was too nervous to go any further. Everyone shook off their shock before getting ready for the next batter.

Helga glanced at Vicky out of the corner of her eye, she seemed just as shock. Helga almost felt a little respect for her but quickly pushed that away. Vicky was just getting on her nerves, right?

* * *

With Vicky….

Vicky had her jaw dropped. It wasn't that great of a hit but it was still a hit. She snapped out of her shock when she saw Eugene giving her a thumbs up. Vicky blinked before smiling widely and returning the gesture. A small and shy voice then filled her ears.

"You're interesting." Vicky looked to her side and noticed a small Asian girl. Vicky cocked her head to the side.

"Um…thanks?" Phoebe smiled slightly.

"It was a compliment. I mean, you seem to have two personalities." Vicky looked at her in confusion. "You seemed so friendly and nice before but now you are getting more competitive and even getting a slight temper, if you don't mind me saying." Vicky chuckled and scratched the back of her neck, nervously.

"Nah, it's okay. I can't help myself when I am playing sports." Phoebe giggled.

"I noticed." Vicky smiled at her slightly before lowering her gaze to the ground. Her smile soon turned into a straight line.

"But aren't all new kids trying to be nice and all…when you first meet them?" Phoebe looked at her for a second before putting a finger to her chin.

"True but I am positive that you are overall nice….or I believe very strongly that you are." Vicky looked at her.

"How do you know?" Phoebe smiled before getting up and picking up a bat.

"Because…just now you seemed very opened and honest. And that," Phoebe started to say before pausing and pointing a finger at her. "Is nice." Vicky looked at her for a few moments and thinking about her simple words as a smile grew on her face.

"Thanks," she said softly. Phoebe began to walk away. "Wait!" Phoebe looked at her. "What's your name?" Phoebe smiled.

"Phoebe." Vicky smiled.

"I'm V-" she stopped herself as if considering what to say. "I'm Vicky but call me Jersey." Phoebe smiled at her.

"I know." She then walked out and got ready to bat. Vicky smiled slightly as she placed her elbows on her knees and rested her head in her hands.

'_I can see why Helga is good friends with her,' _she thought to herself as she watched Helga's eyes light up slightly as Phoebe walked up to bat. She moved her eyes to the other players and spotted Sid again. Sid was smiling excitedly as he talked to Gerald. He then saw Phoebe walking up to bat and got into position. Vicky watched him, curiously. Sid looked at her and saw her looking at him. He smiled widely and mouthed a "Good game" to her. She felt herself blush slightly as she realized she was staring. She nodded before dropping her gaze to the ground again. Trying to ignore the fluttering in her stomach.

* * *

The Last Bat…..

Helga was up to bat again with Vicky as the pitcher again. The same way they were when they started, and now going to end. Vicky was panting slightly as her cheeks were flushed. Helga was panting deeply through her nose, and feeling very hot and tired. But she needed to do this. With that in her mind, she clutched the bat even more tightly. Vicky's hand tightened on the baseball and flicked her wrist to secure her glove more.

Vicky threw a fast ball and Helga smacked it with the bat as hard as she can, at least with the amount of enery she has left. It didn't go as far out as it did the first time due to her exhaustion of the game.

Good thing they had gym and study hall last period, or else they would've been late to their next period class with how long this game was taking them. Vicky couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought. It had been a good game though. She watched the ball hit the floor and Arnold crouch down to pick it up. He threw it to third base but Helga had already passed that, not to mention Curly dropped the ball. It rolled out and Vicky dropped down onto the ground. She did a little flip on the ground and picked it up. She threw as hard as she can to the catcher. Harold, who was the catcher, caught it but at the same exact time as Helga slid to the ground.

"Safe!" Helga called, not even letting Harold get a say in it.

"Out!" Vicky called at the same time. They both glanced at each other with glares. Helga got up off the ground and made her way to Vicky. Vicky walked towards her as well and met her halfway.

"No way, Fresh Meat! I made it there before he caught it!" Vicky crossed her arms and glared up at her.

"No way, Pataki!" Helga was surprised that she even knew her last name but quickly ignored it. Vicky had heard Arnold mumble her full to himself, happily. In some love sick daze, she recalled. It caused him to miss the ball but good thing Iggy, she thinks his name is, caught it. "He caught before you got there!" Any other time, it wouldn't have mattered. But it is a tied game until they can decide if Helga got this or not. Harold walked up to them.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Vicky and Helga ignored him. Harold crossed his arms and snorted. "Why does it matter? You both are nothing but a bunch of sissy little girls, who shouldn't even play baseball." He commented in an annoying voice. Vicky and Helga stopped arguing after that comment. They both turned their heads to him, full on glare and scowl.

* * *

Sid, Arnold and Gerald watched from safe distance. Gerald was shaking his head.

"He's gonna get it now." Arnold looked at Helga with a slight dazed look, same goes for Sid with Vicky. Sid's cheeks turned a slight pink color as he whispered to Arnold.

"Is it completely wrong to find her completely attractive when she is mad?" Arnold shook his head, not taking his eyes off Helga for a minute.

"No way….I am right there with you." Gerald rolled his eyes at them before smirking.

"I prefer the shy, quiet type." He then winked at Phoebe. Phoebe blushed and looked away. They all turned back to the seen.

* * *

"What did you say?" Vicky crossed her arms after she asked this. Harold snorted and crossed his arms as well.

"You heard me," Harold said in a snotty voice. Helga and Vicky glanced at each other quickly before putting their differences aside. Helga stepped up slightly and rolled her sleeves up.

"You got 3 seconds," she snarled. Vicky put on her hat backwards so it wouldn't go into her face. Harold laughed sarcastically before narrowing his eyes.

"I am not afraid of a couple of little girls, who can't even play a simple sport." That did it. Vicky snapped due to her love of sports.

"Forget three seconds!" She ducked low for a second before throwing her fist forward and slamming it into his stomach. Harold stumbled back a few steps but soon fell to the floor as Helga threw a fist in his face. Harold clutched his now sore nose and groaning over his hurt stomach.

"OW!" He whined. His face turned a pink color as tears built up in his eyes. "Mommy!" He then stumbled to get up and ran home. Vicky blinked with her fist still raised in the air.

"Did he just say Mommy?" Helga laughed before throwing a arm over her shoulder.

"Sure did, Kid." Vicky looked at her in slight confusion. Helga noticed her look and shook her head slightly.

"You're beginning to grow on me. After that game and after the way you punched him!" Vicky laughed slightly before letting Helga continue. "But stay away from Arnold…" She whispered before waving a fist. Vicky laughed lightly before shaking her head.

"Whatever you say, Pinky." Helga shook her head slightly. Every time Vicky said that, she thought of Arnold. She couldn't help the twist in her stomach at the thought of him. What was she going to do on her date? Vicky noticed the slightly worried look on Helga's face. Helga's arm slipped off her shoulder as Helga looked at the ground. Vicky looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong?" Helga shook her head.

"Nothing just thinking about my date tonight." Vicky looked at her before glancing at Arnold, who was watching the two in slight shock and in happiness. She would be shocked too. Helga was practically trying to kill her when they first met now they were walking back acting like the best of friends. Maybe Helga just softened to that fact that she was the new girl or something. Vicky pushed that aside and went back to Helga. Helga seemed to be considering on telling her or not. Vicky began to talk again.

"It's with Arnold, isn't it?" She then smirked cockily, she knew she was right. Helga blushed slightly before scowling.

"Nosy." Vicky laughed before shrugging.

"More like observant…." Helga raised an eyebrow.

"I think Phoebe rubbed off on you while you were playing." Vicky laughed and shook her head.

"Nah, you guys were just obvious." Helga raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. They walked a little more before reaching everyone else. Sid threw an arm around Vicky and leaned against her tiredly. Vicky stumbled slightly with the new weight and Sid noticed. He chuckled and stood up straight while pulling her up as well. He leaned on her a little, just enough for him to rest. Helga smirked at Vicky, Vicky noticed and blushed. "Oh be quiet…" she mumbled to Helga. Helga snorted and held back a laugh. Vicky and Helga shared a similar smile. One that was friendly, excited, nervous, amused, and even a little wicked.

"I gotta tell ya, Newbie," Helga started to say before punching her shoulder. "We might be good friends….who happen to get competitive every once and in awhile….and remember what I told ya." Helga finished with a wave of her fist and tilting her head towards Arnold. Vicky gave her a lopsided grin.

_'I think that was a friendship offering…..or a death warning…'_ she thought to herself. Along with the lopsided grin, she had uneasy eyes. Helga laughed at the expression while Sid just smiled down at her.

"You're just learning, Jersey."

* * *

Me: I tried to give Jersey a little more character in this. She has two sides to her…

Arnold: The nice, sweet side….

Helga: and the competitive, aggressive side! And sarcastic at times.....

Me: Anyway…

Helga and Arnold: Review!


	6. They're Getting Ready!

Well, I haven't updated this story in a while….*scratches back of neck awkwardly* only because I wrote this a pretty long time ago and I would've done so many changes to it. I mean I took out Arnold's football shaped head….WHAT WAS I THINKING? *smacks head* I love the football shaped head! Not Helga status or anything but COME ON! Its football shaped! But when I was younger, I always thought he would grow out of it because of his father. I didn't even remember that his mother had the oblong shaped head….

So yeah….*rubs head* I would write this story SO MUCH differently but that would probably end badly, judging by my luck. So I am just going to go with it…But can we just say that Arnold had a football shaped head? I mean, I have to admit…I was rereading this story and my heart broke when I took out his football shaped head. So just for the heck of it…Let's just say Arnold had a football shaped head in this! =D

I don't own Hey Arnold….You're crazy if you would ever even think I did. I do own the character Vicky however! *smiles proudly before sighing* Yeah...that probably means nothing to most of you.

**Chapter 6:** They're getting ready!

"Hey Jersey!"A familiar voice yelled.

Vicky nearly jumped a foot in the air at the sudden yell. She had her backpack thrown over her shoulder and was walking home. She swung around and saw Helga and Phoebe waving at her. Vicky scratched the back of her neck awkwardly before walking over to them with a sheepish smile.

"Hey," she mumbled while shuffling her feet. Helga rolled her eyes at her expression.

"You act so different when you're not playing sports," she muttered to herself before shaking her head. She grabbed her wrist and pulled Vicky towards her house. "Come on."

"W-Where are we going?" Vicky blinked her bright green eyes at the blonde. Helga rolled her eyes before smirking at the girl.

"To my place, doi!" She continued to lead Vicky with Phoebe close behind. Phoebe offered her a reassuring smile. "You're new and look like you can use a couple of friends. That and the fact an extra pair of hands helping me get ready….won't be SO bad," Helga said more to herself than Vicky. Phoebe smiled at Vicky.

"I managed to convince her to give you a chance." Vicky nodded at the slightly shorter Asian girl. Vicky turned back to Helga with a smirk.

"If I didn't know any better….I'd say you need my help, Pinky." Helga narrowed her eyes slightly at the girl before realizing she was teasing.

"Pft," she blew out. "Like I need help from a newbie like you." Vicky just shook her head and decided not to argue with it. She wasn't sure how to react to Helga anyway. Vicky was just taking her time with this friendship.

"MI CASA ES…MI CASA! SO DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" Helga threw open the door. Vicky blinked and chuckled at Helga's words. She took some time to look around the area before following Helga and Phoebe up the stairs. She walked in to see Helga sitting on the bed and Phoebe looking through her closet. Vicky stood awkwardly at the doorway, not wanting to do anything to offend Helga. It was easy to deal with Helga at school but in her own home? Vicky sighed to herself and just observed everything from where she was standing. Helga rolled her eyes before addressing the nervous girl.

"Just sit down in the chair, Kid." Vicky blushed and smiled sheepishly before sitting down in Helga's computer chair.

"Helga!" Phoebe called lightly while looking through her closet. "I might need you to try a few things on…."

Helga rolled her eyes before standing up and walking over to her.

"Pheebs, that's too girly. I don't even know WHY I own that. It's probably a hand down from Olga or something…." Vicky heard Helga say and more ruffling through her closet. Vicky sighed again. Why was she even here again? Something about Helga giving her a chance. Vicky shrugged at the thought. Why not?

Vicky made to get off the chair but instead felt the chair spin around. Vicky gasped at the slight movement before giggling.

"Helga….You might need to wear something a little bit more formal than that."

"Alright…Alright…" More clothes shuffling.

Vicky spun around again as a wide smile stretched across her lips. This is kind of fun.

"Whoa! Pheebs! Who do I look like? Rhonda?"

"Sorry Helga! But it was in your closet."

"…Touché."

Suddenly Vicky rolled on the computer chair and spun around as she threw her arms in the air. Her smile wide and full.

"YIPPIE!" She squealed while rolling a little too fast. Helga and Phoebe shared a look before stepping back. The chair began spinning into the closet before Vicky and the chair fell sideways with a yelp. Vicky gasped as she realized what she had just done. She blushed in slight embarrassment before flashing Phoebe and Helga a sheepish smile.

"My bad…" She giggled before sitting up in the closet. She blinked at she looked up and noticed a light. "Hey what's that? Maybe you have more clothes in there."

She suddenly jumped up and into the top area of the closet. Helga jumped immediately realizing what she was talking about. Helga reached over to try and grab her before she saw anything.

"Didn't anyone teach you not to look through other people's stuff?" Helga yelled helplessly as she realized Vicky already saw it.

Vicky gaped at the sight before her. It was one of Helga's shrines. It was a cut watermelon that had a bitten mark on the corner. On either side were three bananas. In the middle was half an apple. The eyes were green grapes and the nose was the other half of the apple. The shrine was on top of a blue bucket. Vicky blinked before turning her head and her jaw dropped as she saw more.

There was one made into the shape of football and spiky hair that was out of gum. On both sides of the head were cotton swabs to make as his ears. She had a coin and a bottle cap as his eyes. She even had gum cover half of them to serve as eyelids and to hold them in place. His nose was a different shade of a gum. One his head was a blue baseball cap. His body looked like it was made of clay that was a similar color to the gum with blue colored clothes and flowers wrapped around his neck. Or maybe it was gum. Vicky couldn't tell. She wasn't too busy thinking about it. She crawled backwards away from it. However she bumped into another one.

This one was made out of colorful pieces of cloth that was sewn together and stuffed. The eyes were two buttons. The nose looked like the sewing pillow that you used to put your needles in. On top of the head was a cone. On each side of the cone were the head parts of brooms. The body was made of a stuffed t-shirt, boxers, mittens and socks. Vicky's eyes widened as she moved to crawl back again. Her hand landed on an opened green book. Vicky looked down and jerked her hand away before observing it more closely.

The pages were cut out. Inside was a little doll of her football headed person. It had a lemon for a head. Vicky wasn't sure what the hair was made of but it resembled hair that she have seen before yet couldn't remember at the moment. He had buttons as eyes, an olive as a nose, and his mouth was drawn in. His body was a piece of cut cheesed with toot picks as the arms and legs. Vicky blinked as she looked at it. Before can even utter a word, she felt someone grip her shirt and yank her down.

"I'm going to kill you!" Helga snarled as she slammed Vicky against the wall of her room. Vicky waved her hands around frantically.

"Wait! Helga!" She then smiled nervously with a giggle. "My buddy...my pal..." Helga snarled before lifting up her fist. "Wait! Wait!" Vicky said covering her face desperately. "I won't say anything! In fact…I am not entirely sure what I just saw…" Helga blinked and dropped her to the floor.

"What do you mean that you don't know what you just saw?" Vicky scratched the back of her neck with a pink blush.

"Um…Is it like a shrine to football shaped people or something?" Vicky seemed to blink as she asked this out loud. "Wait…football shaped people…They were football shaped heads…so that's means…OH MY UNICORNS! IT'S ARNOLD!" Vicky's eyes widened at this realization. Helga scooped the girl up by the collar of her jersey and held her against the wall again.

"That's it, Kid!" Helga reeled her hand back with narrowed eyes. Vicky closed her eyes as she waited for the hit.

"Wait a minute, Helga." A small voice rang into Vicky's ears. Vicky opened one eye cautiously. Phoebe rested her hand on Helga's shoulders. "If you were going to let Vicky be your friend…then I think you should give her a chance. Maybe she'll keep it a secret. I mean you trusted Lila to keep it a secret so…why not Vicky?"

Vicky breathed a sigh of relief before clasping her hands together. She mouthed a quick 'Thank you!' to Phoebe. Helga seemed to consider this. Phoebe was usually right about most things. Besides if she does tell, no one at school really listens to the new kids for rumors.

"Will you keep this a secret?" Vicky nodded with a shaky smile. Helga nodded slowly before glaring again. Helga walked out of the room leaving Phoebe and Vicky confused. She came back with some type of cloth behind her back. "But you're not going to get away with it that easily…" Vicky lost her smile.

"…Huh?" Was the last thing out of her mouth before she broke out into a sprint with Helga hot on her heels waving Big Bob's boxers in the air.

"This outta teach ya to look through other people's stuff!" Vicky was thankful for playing sports at that moment and being able to run so fast. Vicky quickly looked behind her to see Helga not too far behind.

"Dang it!" She looked forward. Vicky pounded her feet harder into the cement and sprinted faster. She heard Helga's footsteps close by. "Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" She said after every time her foot hit the pavement. "Why does everyone here like to chase me?" Vicky yelled out the question before quickly turning the corner. She gasped when she saw Arnold and quickly jumped out of the way. Arnold blinked at her before facing ahead of him and feeling a force hit him.

"OOF!"

"OW!"

Helga rubbed her throbbing head as well as Arnold. The blonde haired girl then looked in front of her and gasped.

"A-Arnold!" Arnold looked at her with a slight smile before standing up. He then reached a hand to help her up. Vicky snickered behind Arnold as she looked away. Probably no longer feeling scared or awkward as to how to act.

"Are you okay, Helga?" Helga grabbed his hand with a scowl.

"I'm fine, Arnoldo." Arnold just rolled his eyes with a small smile at the nickname. Helga then smirked up at him. Vicky giggled again before running off yet again. Helga glared at her before turning back to Arnold with a small smile. "I'll see you tonight, Football Head…I have to get Jersey and head back home." Helga was about to walk away before she looked up at him. Helga grabbed his collar and smashed her lips to his. Arnold's eyes widened at first before fluttering closed as he wrapped an arm around her. His other hand was holding her cheek and bringing her closer. As much as Helga wanted to prolong the kiss, she pulled away. "See ya later, Football Head." She then ran to try and find Vicky. Arnold shook his head with a love sick smile before stepping forward. He quickly stepped on a piece of cloth. The football headed teen looked at it in confusion before picking it up.

"Helga! I think you forgot your-" He was cut off as he unfolded the cloth to realize it was a giant pair of underwear. It was white with dollar signs around it and a picture of Big Bob with a crown where the butt is. "OH MY GOD!"

_*****They're getting ready***Chapter 6***They're getting ready***Chapter 6*****_

Vicky hummed and sang to herself as she skipped down the pavement.

"_I'm a little teapot__  
__Short and stout.__  
__Here is my handle__  
__Here is my spout. _

_When I get all steamed up__  
__Here me shout.__  
__Tip me over and__  
__Pour me out."_

She stopped skipping and singing for a minute as she realized that she had no idea where she was. Vicky shrugged before continuing her skipping without a care in the world. She even giggled to herself as she thought about her past events with Helga and the gang.

Suddenly she heard the sound of someone else skipping and humming as well. Vicky turned to face her. The girl had long red hair that was framed her round face. Her nose and cheeks were dotted with sweet freckles. The red headed girl was wearing a green sundress with white shoes. Vicky raised her eyes to meet the girl's. Green eyes met green eyes. Vicky's were more of a bright green and the girl's eyes were a lovely shade of green but slightly darker. Yet they seem to shine just as brightly. The girl gave her a gentle smile.

"I'm ever so sorry but I don't believe that I have ever seen you around here before." Vicky giggled when she said 'ever so' and at her slight country accent.

"I'm new. My name's Victoria but you can call me Vicky or Jersey." The girl nodded before putting her hand out. Vicky shook it lightly.

"My name's Lila. It's ever so nice to meet you." Vicky scratched the back of her neck as she looked at Lila. (In case you couldn't tell, it's a nervous habit of hers to scratch the back of her neck. XD)

"Um…I kind of don't know where I am…" Lila opened her mouth to answer but a call beat her to it.

"Hey Jersey," Helga said as she skidded to a stop in front of the girl. "We better go back to my place. I'll pound you later," she joked before noticing Lila. Lila smiled at Helga.

"Hello Helga!" She chirped. Vicky watched Helga wince before grabbing her wrist and pulling her in the direction of her home.

"Hey Lila," she muttered with a quick smile before dragging Vicky. "If you don't mind…we have to get going." Lila smiled widely with a nod.

"Oh! I am ever so sorry for keeping you girls waiting. I will see you some other time." She waved before walking off. Vicky blinked with a smile.

"She's like one of those sweet girls out of the movies, isn't she? She's nice." Helga rolled her eyes at Vicky's words.

"That's Little Miss Perfect for ya…Anyway," she said quickly changing the subject. "Let's get going! Pheebs is probably getting worried sick." Vicky crinkled her nose slightly as she blinked her green eyes.

"You make her sound like our mom or something."

_*****They're getting ready***Chapter 6***They're getting ready***Chapter 6*****_

"I must sound like your mom after this but please…try not to run off like that again."

Vicky giggled before poking Helga's arm.

"See! I told ya!" Helga rolled her blue orbs before swatting the girl's hand away.

"Yeah...Whatever." Vicky giggled again before plopping down on Helga's computer chair. No one heard the song of a beep coming from her phone as she did so.

Phoebe sighed to herself as she looked through Helga's closet.

"Do you know where you are going Helga? Maybe that can give us an idea." Helga shrugged at Phoebe.

"No idea."

"I need an idea on what you have to wear…" She said more to herself than Helga. Suddenly they heard the sound of a muffled voice talking. Vicky blinked before turning her body to the side so the voice was clearer.

"This looks like a job for Rhonda Wellington Llyod! I'll be there in 5 minutes!" The three teens blinked as they heard the beep that signaled that the call has ended.

"I think that I butt-dialed her!" Vicky pulled out her phone after she said this. Helga rolled her eyes with crossed arms.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Vicky looked up at her and rolled her eyes as well.

"No problem, Sergeant Sarcasm."

"Wait a minute," Phoebe interrupted. "How does she even know where we are?" Helga and Vicky blinked at her. Helga slowly reached over and covered the window with her curtains.

"I'm scared." Was all Vicky said after Helga closed the curtains.

_*****They're getting ready***Chapter 6***They're getting ready*****_

"Man," Gerald said with a laugh. "I don't know what is funnier! You seeing Big Bob's underpants or just the thought alone that you just saw your date chasing someone with them." Arnold rolled his eyes with a slight smile.

"I'm scarred for life." Gerald laughed even harder at this. He wiped away tears coming out of his eyes at Arnold's story.

"Oh man…" He laughed some more before taking deep breaths. "Alright, so…on a better note," he said before whipping away a tear. "What are you going to wear?"

"Clothes," Arnold replied. Gerald narrowed his eyes at him.

"Helga is already rubbing off on you. I told you that girl was bad news!" Arnold rolled his eyes with a smile.

"She isn't that bad. Especially not anymore." Gerald shook his head with arms crossed.

"Alright man…If you say so," he said before plopping down on Arnold's chair. Arnold sighed before pulling out a few clothes.

"I honestly have no idea where I am going to take her…" Gerald stuttered before blurting out.

"You asked her on a date without even knowing where you were going to take her!" Arnold winced before sticking up for himself.

"I didn't think she would say yes!" Gerald slapped his forehead.

"Aw man," Gerald said before strolling over to the closet. "I think you should take her someplace casual but fun…" Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"Um…okay?" Gerald ignored him and continued.

"You need to wear something that says 'I'm mature yet fun!' or 'Formal yet casual' or-" Arnold sighed while rubbing his head.

"I didn't know clothes can say so much…" He muttered while rubbing his head. "You sound like Rhonda."

_*****They're getting ready***Chapter 6***They're getting ready***Chapter 6*****_

"Clothes say everything, Helga."

Rhonda has been at the Pataki household for twenty minutes. She has been giving them all fashion advice about things.

"Right…" Helga said slowly with an eye roll. Vicky was breathing deeply on Helga's bed with a bag of cookies by her side. She was asleep as Rhonda continued talking. Phoebe was paying attention to the information very closely. She is always paying attention to new information anyway. Vicky immediately rolled over in her sleep and snuggled deeper into the comfort of Helga's bed.

"My name is Vicky!" Everyone looked at her weirdly as she continued to sleep.

"What?"

"I just thought that I would just introduce myself to the Queen of Candy Land…" she mumbled before breathing deeply and falling asleep again. Helga snickered before grabbing her phone and recording the sleeping girl. In case she decided to say more. Rhonda shook her head before turning back to Helga closet.

"I'll start searching for something for Helga," she said as she looked through the closet. "Phoebe, will you help me out? After all...you were the only one paying attention!" She said as she glared at the snickering blonde and the sleeping brunette. Phoebe walked out to her with a smile. She will do anything to help Helga's date be a good one.

"Helping!"

Helga snickered as she began to talk to Vicky.

"Oh no, Jersey!" Helga whispered in a fake panic voice to Vicky. Vicky stirred slightly in her sleep as she furrowed her eyebrow.

"What is it, Queen Lolli?" Helga gaped at the girl before giggling.

"They took him! They took Sid!" Helga said as she continued to record Vicky through her phone. Vicky gasped lightly in her sleep.

"We have to get him back!"

"But how?" Helga asked in a fake hopeless voice. Vicky snuggled into Helga's comforter.

"We're going to a need a stick, a jar of pickles, four cats, two chickens, and a giant pie that is the size of Texas." Helga snorted before slapping a hand over her mouth so Vicky wouldn't wake up.

Suddenly Helga's phone began to ring as it was held over their heads.

"_I'm so glad that I'll never fit in_

_That will never be me_

_Outcasts and girls with ambition_

_That's what I wanna see."_

Vicky screamed at the loud music before shooting her hand out and slamming the phone out of her hand as a reflex. Helga jumped at her sudden movement.

"AH!" Vicky screamed when she saw Helga. Helga screamed right at her.

"AH!"

"What?" They yelled at each other. Vicky was obviously feeling a little jumpy after waking up from her slumber to such a loud noise. Helga was a little shocked that she almost got caught. Neither of them noticed that when Vicky's hand hit the phone that she by accident sent the video.

"What were you doing standing over me while I was sleeping?" She asked quickly and suspiciously. Helga seemed to rack her mind for something to say. She then smirked and crossed her arms.

"It's my house. I can do whatever I want." Vicky opened her mouth to respond but quickly closed it. She then glared at Helga before blowing her bangs out of her eyes and muttering to herself. Helga wore a victorious smirk as she faced her.

"Helga," Phoebe called with a wide smile. Helga and Vicky turned to face the small Asian girl. Rhonda smirked at the two girls.

"We found the perfect outfit for you." Rhonda then pulled out the outfit and held it in front of the two girls. Vicky gave her a wide smile with two thumbs up. Helga raised an eyebrow before smirking lightly.

"I guess that can work."

_*****Chapter 6***They're getting ready***Chapter 6***They're getting ready*****_

"So it's settled man," Gerald said as he pulled out Arnold's clothes. "You'll wear this."

"Sure thing, Gerald."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Arnold called. Grandpa opened the door and stepped in.

"Hey Shortman," Grandpa said before jerking a thumb behind him. "There is some young man here to see ya." Sid followed up the stairs behind grandpa.

"Thanks, Grandpa," Arnold said before holding the door opened wider for Sid. Grandpa nodded with a smile.

"No problem, Shortman." Sid smiled up at the grandfather before making both his hands into gun shapes.

"Yeah," he said before winking and making a clicking sound with his tongue. "Thanks, Grandpa." Grandpa narrowed his eyes at the boy before pointing a shaky finger to his face.

"I'm not your grandpa." Before he can say more, there was a rumbling sound coming from his stomach. "OH! NO TIME FOR THAT!" He turned around and began walking down the stairs. "Remember…Never eat raspberries!" The three boys watched him go before Arnold closed the door and turned to face Sid.

"So what's up, Sid?" Gerald was the first one to speak. Sid took off his hat and scratched his head nervously before putting it back on.

"I…um…" Sid cleared his throat before continuing. "Remember my study date with Jersey?" Gerald nodded while Arnold smiled.

"Yeah," he started before raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I kind of…forgot…" He took off his hat again and began to twirl it in his hands. "I forgot to give her my number. She didn't give me her number and I have no idea where she is or where she lives." He said quickly. Gerald smacked his forehead.

"Man! That's the first thing you're supposed to do!" Sid winced slightly and laughed nervously.

"I know that now…"

_**Beep Beep Beep**_

Arnold blinked before picking up his phone from the table. Gerald and Sid leaned over his shoulder to look at his phone.

"What is it?" Arnold's eyebrow furrowed at the phone questioningly before answering their question.

"Helga sent me a video." Gerald smirked and nudged him.

"Well don't just look at it! Play it!"

"But what if it is private?" Gerald rolled his eyes.

"You'll probably wind up talking to me about it anyway, Arnold." Arnold blushed lightly before playing the video. They immediately heard the sound of Helga's light laughter. Arnold smiled at hearing her amusement. They watched as she began recording the video of Vicky sleeping. Gerald and Arnold snickered before nudging Sid. Sid blushed and looked away slightly. They heard Rhonda and Phoebe talking in the background. Suddenly Helga snickered again before talking.

"Oh no, Jersey!" They heard Helga whisper. They watched as Vicky stirred slightly in her sleep as she furrowed her eyebrow.

"What is it, Queen Lolli?" They heard Helga giggle at Vicky and couldn't help but chuckle too.

"They took him! They took Sid!" Sid blushed furiously while Gerald and Arnold laughed. Vicky gasped lightly in her sleep.

"We have to get him back!" Sid blushed even deeper.

"But how?" They heard Helga question before watching Vicky snuggled into Helga's comforter.

"We're going to a need a trampoline, a jar of pickles, four cats, two chickens, and a giant pie that is the size of Texas." Helga snorted before slapping a hand over her mouth so Vicky wouldn't wake up. The boys also laughed.

They heard Helga's phone start to beep which meant she was getting a call. They heard her ring tone.

"_I'm so glad that I'll never fit in_

_That will never be me_

_Outcasts and girls with ambition_

_That's what I wanna see."_

They watched as Vicky's eyes flew open as she screamed at the loud music before watching her hand shoot out and slap at the screen. That was the end of the video. All three of the boys started laughing at the randomness of the video.

"Man," Gerald laughed. "Girls…"

_*****They're getting ready***Chapter 6***They're getting ready*****_

"Men…" Helga grumbled as she got ready for the date. "I don't know why we need to try and look our best for them." Vicky snorted at her.

"I hear that," she agreed. Rhonda rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to dress nicely for guys you know." Phoebe nodded while folding her hands over her lap.

"I agree with Rhonda. A lot of girls dress 'nicely' to express themselves or to gain more confidence in their appearances." Vicky raised an eyebrow in boredom.

"Phoebe…we're not in school. I know what you're saying but you don't have to say it so…properly," she said while wiggling her nose. Phoebe blushed lightly.

"Oh…um…They dress that way to 'fight the man' or feel good about themselves." Vicky giggled at Phoebe's explanation.

"FIGHT THE MAN! I like that Phoebe," she said while giggling. Helga laughed lightly too while Rhonda just smiled at them with a roll of her eyes.

"Well…My work here is done," Rhonda said while walking out of the house. "See you girls in school! Ciao!" Rhonda was out the door before they can respond.

"I believe I should go as well. I have a study date with Gerald," Phoebe said while standing up. Helga smirked.

"Yeah…Study _date…_" Vicky giggled at Helga's words and Phoebe's blush.

"I have a study date too…" Vicky sighed while stretching.

_**Ring Ring**_

"Helga…doorbell…" Vicky called lazily. Helga glared at her slightly.

"I hear it," Helga commented before getting up. Phoebe and Vicky followed close behind. Helga opened the door and was greeted by three faces.

"Gerald!"

"Arnold!"

"Phoebe!"

"Helga!"

Vicky blinked and suddenly felt left out. She threw her hands in the air with a smile.

"Vicky!" Sid looked at her before smiling.

"Jersey!" Vicky looked at him and smiled even wider.

"Sid!"

All three of them asked the same question in unison.

"What are you doing here?"

_**End of Chapter 6**_

Eh…I was trying to give Vicky more of a personality here. *shrugs* I gave her a childish yet polite one. But when she's playing sports…LOOK OUT! *waves arms around dramatically*

Anyway, for Arnold's and Helga's outfits, I decided it'd be more fun and easier if I let you guys decide or give me ideas. I prefer decide…*sheepish smile*

I also don't own Helga's ring tone. Can anyone guess the song though? =D

Hoped you like it!

Review!


End file.
